netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Alligar/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Shaun Romero * Alligar: Ggggarrh! What is that rotten ggggarrh stench?! * Shaun: '''*MOANS* * '''Alligar: '''Ggggarrh! A rotten corpse?! How ggggarrh disgusting! I would not ggggarrh eat spoiled meat like you! * '''Shaun: '''Meeeeeeeat? * '''Alligar: '''Now I must ggggarrh find something else to look for and devour. * '''Shaun: '''Nooooooo….I eat…yooooooou! * '''Alligar: '''You dare want to ggggarrh devour me?! * '''Shaun: '''Fooooood…in this town is ruuuuuuning out. Must, eat yooooooou. * '''Alligar: Ggggarrh! The other prey is mine! But as for you while I won’t devour you I will ggggarrh rip you apart! Elphaba Witcher * Alligar: Ggggarrh! What is this? * Elphaba (In cat form): '''Ah just what I needed, I was looking for some lizard scales for my recipe. *CHANGES INTO WITCH FORM* * '''Alligar: Ggggarrh! So I’m hunting materiel? Ggggarrh…I’m the one that should be the hunter! You are the prey! * Elphaba: '''Unfortunately things change lizard boy. * '''Alligar: '''Ggggarrh…wait…that feline form you ggggarrh took… * '''Elphaba: '''What about it? * '''Alligar: '''Ggggarrh…it looks similar to that one feline that I devoured one time, I would never forget a good meal… * '''Elphaba: '''Devoured…wait you were the one who killed Nightshade?!? * '''Alligar: '''It had coming, ggggarrh…it should have mind it’s own business instead of snooping around near a sewer pipe…curiosity killed the cat you know… * '''Elphaba: '''You…you…reptilian monster! I will do more than take a few scales; I’ll take your life! * '''Alligar: '''Ggggarrh! I love it when my prey gets feisty! It makes the hunt feel more exciting! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Alligar is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Alligar: ''' Ggggarrh! All the other pray has been hunted and killed! Show yourself! '''The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''So a savage beast is the sole survivor of this carnage? * '''Alligar: '''Ggggarrh…this whole thing you did made it into a game of survival…and I’m the ggggarrh victor! * '''Wiseman: '''But not for long; I’ll be away with you shortly. * '''Alligar: '''Ggggarrh! So quickly? I like to stick around longer…I like to ggggarrh play with my pray! * '''Wiseman: '''Is that why you have come all this way? You’re not going to beg me to change you back? Undo the curse? * '''Alligar: '''I care little…I was already like a lizard ggggarrh before the curse…nor do I care anything about what you ggggarrh did! I just want to hunt you down; simple as that. * '''Wiseman: '''You disgusting creature; it appears regardless what form you have you are still a monster just the same! That shows more proof of my views on your “humans”. * '''Alligar: Ggggarrh! Silence! You speak too much! I don’t want to hear you talk, I want to hear you scream! GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRH! Final Boss Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Alligar stands over him * Alligar: '''Ggggarrh! The ultimate hunt is done! Now to devour you and ggggarrh...leave this empty hunting ground. * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Alligar: '''Ggggarrh?! * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Alligar: ''' Ggggarrh! What are you blabbering about?! * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Alligar: '''I was bait?!? Ggggarrh! Unacceptable! * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Alligar goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Alligar: ''' Ggggarrh! What is happening?! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Alligar: ''' Ggggarrh! What is this?! * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Alligar walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Alligar: '''All this ggggarrh time i leaving! '''Alligar then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Alligar: 'Ggggarrh? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Alligar: '''Are you the- * '''Samuel: '''Stranger? No. How living peace with Lizard haved in Halloween. * '''Alligar: '''Who are ggggarrh you?! * '''Samuel: '''Im the everyone's nightmare, your's nightmare! * '''Alligar: '''My ggggarrh nightmare? This is non-sense. * '''Samuel: '''I heard you about the Urban Legend name Dino Alligar. * '''Alligar: '''That's my name. * '''Samuel: '''So what did you came from? * '''Alligar: '''You mean Ichthyosis Vulgaris? Ggggarrh don't care of all. * '''Samuel: '''As you did appear in someplaces of Blackhallow's location. * '''Alligar: '''Wait, how did you. Ggggarrh, you know what? You're dead! Ending '''Pic of Alligar kneeling down next to the corpse of Daemon while he feasts on Wiseman’s corpse. * Alligar: ''' Ggggarrh…that hunt was…fun while it lasted. So many corpses...so many ggggarrh meat for me to survive for a while… '''Pic of Alligar stop eating Wiseman’s corpse which he only eat about the top part of Wiseman’s chest. * Alligar: ''' I have to… ggggarrh convince; I wonder…ggggarrh… '''Pic of Alligar looking at Daemon’s dead body. * Alligar: '''What was that thing…? Ggggarrh…no matter… '''Pic of Alligar about to bite down onto the Daemon’s body. * Alligar: '''I may never….ggggarrh come across prey like this again…might as well take a bite now… '''Pic of Alligar taking a bite into Daemon’s flesh in which it then fades to black and then faades back out to see that Daemon’s corpse only had a few bite marks on it. * Alligar: ''' Ggggarrh…first it tasted normal…then juicy…then spicey…then…then… Ggggarrh! '''Pic zooms out to see Alligar is on his knees, coughing up what he just ate. * Alligar: ''' Pain… ggggarrh pain! Was it…a plain stomach ache? No…it’s something more..it’s… '''Pic of Alligar continuing to hold his stomach in pain. * Alligar: ''' Ggggaaaaaaaaaaaarrh! What is…happening to… ggggarrh! '''Pic of Alligar’s insides being infected by the demonic flesh of Daemon he digested. Then it shows a pic of Alligar suddenly fainting to the floor. * Alligar: ''' In that moment… ggggarrh I was put down. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t ggggarrh even breath. '''Suddenly a flash of light surrounded Alligar before the whole screen fades to white. * Alligar: ''' I remember…what happened…ggggarrh it felt like I was asleep…but it wasn’t in a bed or a nest…it was… '''Pic of inside Wiseman’s fortress shows a giant egg where Alligar used to be. It X-Rays to show as silhouette Alligar’s still grown up body inside but is crouched into a ball. * Alligar: I was…in an egg. Like an actual reptile… ggggarrh how ironic…while I was in there I couldn’t do anything but wait…I felt ggggarrh weak! But as time went by…. Several picks of Alligar’s silhouette began to morph, his tail went longer with some spikes on it, his limbs went longer and his claws became giant, his neck grew longer and he grew a snout and finally wings sprouted on his back. * Alligar: I knew what happened…I was being transformed! Ggggarrh I never felt so much power…. Pic of the giant egg still laying there. * Alligar: I always fought ggggarrh to survive…to hunt…to feed…but now… Pic of the giant egg beginning to crack * Alligar: '''None of that matters anymore… ggggarrh…this power makes me want to go beyond surviving…it makes me to play a game of survival of the fittest on all the outsiders out there! '''The Giant egg cracks a little bit more. * Alligar: '''Ggggarrh! Cause destruction! Chaos! With this new form! Nothing can stop me! '''The Giant egg crakcs open one giant horn when a giant reptilian eye peaks through it. * '''Alligar: '''Ggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrh! Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages